


Not a Relationship

by bballgirl3022



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-12
Updated: 2012-03-12
Packaged: 2017-11-01 21:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/361245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bballgirl3022/pseuds/bballgirl3022
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has been acting strangely and Dean is not sure why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Relationship

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bellacatbee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellacatbee/gifts).



> This is a birthday fic for bellacatbee.
> 
> Thanks to moonofblindness for the beta work. All other mistakes are my own.

Dean and Castiel are not in a relationship. They just live together and have plenty of sex. And although Castiel is the only person Dean is sleeping with at the moment, it’s not like they go on dates or hold hands or anything like that. So, no, not a relationship.

They live a somewhat normal life together. They have a house and jobs and Sam banging on their door at one in the morning telling them they’re too loud. 

It’s a good life. Great even; until it suddenly isn’t.

Dean notices little things at first; weird little knickknacks that Castiel is suddenly buying, suspicious internet searches, Castiel getting sick at all hours of the day. 

A month passes and things start escalating. Castiel is overly affectionate and possessive of Dean. He starts making secret plans for their empty guest bedroom. And he starts to get fat. Not just fat, but hippy. They’ve started getting slightly rounder as Castiel’s waistline expands.

Sam starts to notice that Castiel is getting heavier too. He comments offhandedly about it.

“You didn’t tell him?” Castiel accuses. His eyes are turned to Dean and he looks sad more than angry.

“I, uh…”

“You don’t even know,” he says sadly before turning to address the table at large. “I am with child.”

The comment leaves Sam flabbergasted. Dean though, he feels angry. Castiel should have told them instead of sneaking around for months. They could have been helping set up the nursery and picking out baby clothes. He should be reading books about babies! He’s having a kid! Oh shit, he’s having a kid.

“I thought this might happen,” Castiel comments. He instructs Dean to take deep breaths until he’s got himself under control.

“Is that why you didn’t tell me? Because I might freak out? When were you planning on telling us? After the baby was already born?” Castiel gets shifty eyed and Dean knows that was exactly his plan.

“He probably would have panicked worse if you would have done that,” Sam comments. It’s unhelpful even if it’s true.

“I am sorry. I did not wish to cause you unnecessary distress in your new life. Forgive me?”

Dean nods. “What are we having?”

“A girl,” Castiel responds his voice laced with pride and awe. His hands move down to his stomach which is round with child and not because Castiel eats an ungodly amount of burgers. Dean’s hands follow because that’s his baby in there.

“Wait,” he says after a moment, “Does this mean we’re in a relationship?”


End file.
